


Record

by seaweedbrainy-x (seaweedbrainy)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pornography, Rough Sex, Smut, bottom!yuri, top!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedbrainy/pseuds/seaweedbrainy-x
Summary: Victor Nikiforov planned to watch a movie with Yuri Katsuki — nothing more and nothing less. But while looking at the pile of CDs on their house, Victor found a plain white CD with the words Property of Yuri Katsuki. Curious, he played it only to find a record of one of their many moments in bed. "Well, it looks like Yuri has to pay the consequences on it," Victor lifted a finger on his lips, "And it seems like he's going to get fucked. Hard."/Basically having sex while watching porn and not just ordinary porn but porn that shows themselves.





	

Victor Nikiforov understood that Yuri Katsuki had to do things in Japan but it is Saturday and a Saturday without his boyfriend is definitely boring and lonely. 

In fact, it has been two days and if one could die from loneliness, Victor probably did. He tried skating by himself, dancing and watching TV to kill some time but his mind could not help but to wander off from time to time. Fortunately though, Yuri would be back tonight and Victor, wanting to do something with him, decided to watch a movie with Yuri while cuddling; nothing more and nothing less.

But while looking at the pile of CDs, Victor found a plain white CD with the words _Property of Yuri Katsuki_ written on it. Curious, he played the said CD on their TV screen just to find himself being surprised on its content; a record of one of their many moments in bed.

"Yuri..." Victor tilted his head and watched the scenes carefully. He is the type not to care too much about things so it's not really surprising to see that Yuri was able to hide a camera somewhere on the room. Bringing his fingers on to his lips, he muttered, "Well, it looks like Yuri has to pay the consequences on it. He's going to get fucked. Hard."

A smile was formed on his lips as he brought the CD on their room and set it on the TV, readying everything for their session later. A moment later, a familiar ringtone played which only means one thing; a message from his lover.

**[ Yuri ♥: Victor! I'm on my way home~ ]**

Victor could not help but get excited. He quickly typed his reply and pressed the send button.

**[ Victor: Okay, stay safe, Yuri~ ]**

* * *

"Victoooor!" Yuri opened the door and at the moment he saw his boyfriend, he opened his arms and threw himself at the silverette, crushing him with his signature tight hug.

Victor, used with this, let themselves fall on the couch as he hugged Yuri back. "Yuuuri! I missed you! How are you feeling?"

"I slept on the plane so I feel wide awake at the moment." Yuri smiled genuinely and pulled from the hug. "I could use some water though."

"Alright! Water coming!" Victor grinned and fetched for a glass of water for the raven. 

Yuri waited and let himself rest for a while. When the water came, he took several gulps until he finished. 

"Yuri~" Victor's expression suddenly changed as he leaned on to Yuri's ear. "I have a surprise for you."

* * *

Knowing Victor for years now, Yuri already had an idea of what he meant. But when Victor opened the TV and he saw the lewd scene right in front of him, Yuri blushed hard from the embarrassment. 

Victor pushed the blushy Yuri on the bed and leaned as close as possible. After licking the lobe of his ear, he whispered, "Now, can you explain what is this CD I found?" 

"Vi-Victor! Y-you know what is it!" Yuri exclaimed and then gasped from the sudden touches. 

With a smirk, Victor asked, "Mhm. And you did not even inform me?" Before they both knew it, both of their shirts are removed, followed by their pants. Yuri could not help but whimper at how he overwhelmed he is with what is happening.

Victor closed the gap within their lips, ravishing Yuri completely. Gasps and moans echoed around the room, tongues intertwined and minds went blank. At the moment, they did not bother thinking about anything else but their partner's love.

Yuri pulled away to take some air but Victor didn't give him the luxury to breathe for a long period of time for after just a good two seconds, Yuri's lips are connected with Victor once again.

"V-Victor!" Yuri breathed heavily as he catches up with the kiss. "H-Hurry up already!" 

"Shhh, leave everything to me. I've planned everything while waiting for you." Victor then sat up and brought Yuri with him. He positioned Yuri on his lap and reached for the remote control to finally play the video of themselves fucking.

"I can't see you but I bet your face is redder than the Yuri on that video." Victor muttered as he wrapped an arm around his hips and began tracing kisses on his neck. 

Breathing heavily, Yuri could not help but look away at the video. "T-This is too embarrassing! Ah- AAAAH VICTOR!"

Victor's finger played on his nipples, the same action as the one on the video. Then, followed Victor's seductive voice, "Stay still, Yuri. I don't want you to do anything but to watch." 

 _This is too evil_ , Yuri thought but he couldn't help but be aroused. He shook lightly when he felt his legs being spread, followed by the feeling of Victor's fingers on to his entrance. Yuri practically screamed at the intrusion of the cold and lubed fingers. _Wait, when did he put lube on his fingers?_

"V-Victor!" Yuri sobbed and violently shook from the stimulation his entrance gets, the pinches that his nipples endure and the embarrassment that he feels on how hard he is blushing and how wrecked he is on the video, same as he is now. He wanted to look away, but he knew what Victor is capable of and he does not really have the courage to test it right now.

"Look at you on the video, so cute~ I am not even putting it yet, Yuri." Victor put another finger and explored his insides throughly, making sure he is properly prepared. 

"Ngggh. H-Hurry— AAAAAAAAH!"

Victor smirked triumphantly as he abused Yuri's prostate with just his fingers. "Found it~

"V-Victor! Please! Hurry up, I don't want to..."

"As you wish." All in a sudden, Victor removed his fingers and positioned Yuri. Yuri was then on all fours, his butt raised up high and his hair pulled to make sure he is still watching the video. 

Carefully, Victor inserted his hard length on to Yuri's entrance inch by inch, making sure he is adjusting just fine. 

"Everything alright, Yuri?"

Yuri inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I thought you're going to... to break me? Heh, no need to be soft, Vic— Nggggh. AAAAH."

Victor's face turned serious as he moved, going fast right from the beginning. Yuri is challenging him and if he can talk like that, he must be ready to face the consequences. He thrusted in and out and held on to Yuri's hips tightly as a support.

Victor moved a little and Yuri's sudden scream tells that he is perfectly hitting his sweet spot once again. He moved his hand to grab Yuri's neglected and dripping length, causing for the raven to gasp loudly and to arch his back.

"V-Victor..." Yuri is heavily panting when tears started to roll on to his cheeks. "Victor. Victor. Victor." He repeated as if it's the only name that he knows. "I truly hate this position."

Victor smirked. He knew that. They rarely have sex in this position because they can't see each other's faces. But with the help of the video, they, at least, have an idea. "Yuri. How many times have you watched this video? Have you ever masturbated to it?"

"I- Ngggh.- Can't recall." Yuri pants, trying his best to keep up with Victor's thrusts. "I've f-forgotten about- AAAAH!-"

"You've forgotten about it?" Victor stopped moving and the hand on Yuri's member suddenly moved, giving Yuri light touches on his inner thighs, making the younger male shiver even more.

"Y-Yes! Please move, I- I need to come. Victor!" Out of desperation, Yuri moved his hips, encouraging Victor to move. A few torturous moments later, Victor finally moved, thrusting on to him harder than ever.

"I- I'm going to—"

"No." Victor cut in. "Wait for me."

Yuri closed his eyes for some seconds and then focused on controlling himself. This is such a torture and he has no idea how long can he still do it. "Vi-Victor..."

"Yuriiii~" He smiled and leaned close to his ear. On the video, both of them are about to come and he's just following it. With a deep voice, he whispered, "Come with me." 

Both seeds spurted uncontrollably, Yuri's on the sheets and Victor's on Yuri's entrance. When they finished, Victor pulled out with a huge smile of satisfaction on his face.

"I- I don't think I can move..." Yuri said as his body went limp and he fell on the bed. "In fact, I was not ready as I spent a lot of time sitting and sleeping on the plane so I was not able to exercise before doing this but... no regrets. Including the video I recorded." He blubbered and closed his eyes, not caring about the mess, the sperm dripping on to his thighs and the dried drools and tears found on his face.

Victor carried him and positioned him rightly on the bed. He stood up and did something but Yuri is too tired to look at it.

"Ta-dah! We should watch this."

Yuri opened one of his eyes just to see a new video playing on their TV. When realization hit him, he was suddenly awake and very red. 

"Victor!"

"Haha, I'm simply having my revenge, Yuri~"

"T-The rough sex is not enough?!"

"Nope."

It was a video recorded of their session today.

"Here's the thing. Before sleeping and cuddling, let's watch this. Rules: we can't touch ourselves and no coming." 

"Victor, your ideas are pure evil."

"Come on, I'm also going to suffer here!"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Fine! If you break the rule, I'm going to be on the top on our next session."

"Sure~ And if you break it, I'm going to tie you the next time we do it."

"Deal," they said simultaneously.

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE WRITTEN THIS WHILE LISTENING TO STAY WITH ME AHAHAHAHA-- /slapped
> 
> Please tell me what you guys think because it's the first smut that I've posted online :^)


End file.
